


115

by ypsese



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Matchmaking, F/M, Fluff, Gundams, Human/Parasite Relationships, No Sex, Orgasm, Partner Swapping, Protectiveness, Sexual Content, Stamen/Pistil Relationships, Synchronising, Thirteenth Plantation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ypsese/pseuds/ypsese
Summary: Mitsuru gets his partner stolen from him by Hiro, and he is anything but happy about it.





	115

**Author's Note:**

> DARLING in the FRANXX was an enjoyable anime.

~

“Squad 13, your last mission was an exceptional success,” Nana confirmed, typing away on her holographic tablet, not even looking up at the children.

“As of now, Papa has requested an experiment between the Chlorophytum FRANXX and Strelizia,” Hachi explained, standing tall and emotionless near the monitor.

“An experiment?” (Y/N) asked, sitting cross-legged with her teammates.

“I thought our paracapacity levels were fine,” Hiro questioned politely, worry flushed into his expression.

“We are fine, Darling,” Zero Two cooed, draping her arms over the stamen and nuzzling his hair with her red horns.

Ignoring Zero Two, Hachi turned towards the monitor which was covered in random photos, calculations and scribbles.

“326 and 115 will be partner swapping with 002 and 016 to add paracapacity information to the FRANXX database.”

“Partner swapping?” Ichigo questioned firmly, looking over at Goro with unease.

“Just between Strelizia and Chlorophytum,” Nana assured, finally looking up from her readings and locking eyes with the squad leader.

“Why?” Mitsuru asked, eyes narrowed as one of his hands came to rest on (Y/N)’s knee comfortingly.

“Papa wants recordings of 115’s unusual compatibility complex with 016,” Hachi explained, pulling up a bar graph of (Y/N)’s Pistil combinations.

“As of now, 115 is the most compatible Pistil in the Parasite ranks, Papa has never seen paracapacity synchronisation scores so high.”

“Not to disrespect Papa in any way,” (Y/N) spoke up. “But Mitsuru and I have outstanding paracapacity patterns, why would they want us to change?”

Hachi’s lips thinned into a line, indicating that he had no idea why Papa wanted this information either. The monitor behind him flickered, and two images popped up; Strelizia in stampede mode and Chlorophytum issuing ranged fire.

Zero Two’s cerulean eyes burned into (Y/N)’s. “I don’t want my Darling pairing with 115.”

“That’s mutual,” (Y/N) snapped back. “I don’t want Mitsuru partnering with you _ever_ again.”

Mitsuru’s green eyes flickered between the pigheaded girls, his hand that rested on (Y/N)’s kneecap squeezed softly, making the Pistil turn and look at her partner.

“S-Sorry Mitsuru,” the girl flushed red in embarrassment. “I didn’t mean to speak on your behalf.”

“Mm?” the Stamen’s eyebrow cocked upwards. “I don’t care about that, I just don’t want Hiro synchronising with you.”

“You don’t have a choice,” Nana ordered. “016, 115, ready yourself for synchronisation.”

With that, Nana and Hachi turned to each other and started to quietly converse. Whispering between each other as they read the information on the monitor.

More photos popped up, one was a paracapacity system between Ichigo and Hiro when they first tried to pilot a FRANXX unsuccessfully. The other was the 100% synchronisation score between (Y/N) and Mitsuru when they first partnered.

(Y/N) lips thinned into a worried line, she looked over at her rough-cut partner. She was surprised to see he was already staring at her silently, his expression disgruntled.

His deep green eyes were burning with anger, narrowed like a snake Klaxosaur. His jaw was clenched tight and she could see the shakiness in his hands.

“Mitsuru—“ (Y/N) tried to reassure him, but the sliding door cut her off, watching Nana and Hachi disappear down the hall.

Ichigo was the first to stand up, Goro following her up. Ichigo gave (Y/N) a stray glance before walking out the sliding door, Goro following closely behind like a puppy.

Hiro stood up and made his way over, followed by Zero Two, attached to his hip. A silent stare passed between them, a pregnant paused filled the room; the children stared at each other, awkward and twitchy.

“I’m sorry about this (Y/N),” Hiro explained, his cheeks flushed heavily from Zero Two’s insistent petting.

“It’s no one's fault,” (Y/N) managed to grit out. “Papa wants this information, and it’s our duty to help.”

Hiro stared at her, expression hesitant, clearly taken aback by her compliance.

“I know you’re not okay with this Mitsuru—“

“ _Okay?_ ” The olive-haired boy spat out. “I’m anything but **okay** with this! You’re stealing my partner!”

“But Papa—“

“I don’t care what Papa says, (Y/N) is _my_ Pistil.” The second those words left Mitsuru’s lips, the girl in question lit up like a FRANXX, red burning straight down her neck.

It was unlike Mitsuru to yell, usually, when petty fights broke out, he didn’t show any interest. He would often brush his teammates aside, doing only what was necessary as a Parasite.

Mitsuru was a very esteemed individual, aloof and blunt at times, but very proud. When he first joined Squad 13, he was bitter and harsh, holding disdain for all of his teammates, especially Hiro. But when he partnered up with (Y/N), he changed.

It wasn’t an apparent or obvious change, but over the months of piloting FRANXX together, his coldness towards his partner faded into warm affection and the occasional protective snap at the other stamens.

Nothing seemed to ever ruffle Mitsuru’s feathers, but apparently, this topic of conversation was sending him over the edge.

“It won’t be for long Mitsuru, and it’s a one-time thing,” (Y/N) said softly, her hands coming to his angry fists and cradling them to her chest.

Mitsuru could feel her gentle heart beating in her chest. The soft and comforting thump settled his nerves and the knit in his brow unravelled. A sigh left his mouth and he hesitantly licked his lips, unnerved.

Hiro always got everything he wanted, ever since they were children in The Garden. He was a prodigy, a god in the other children’s eyes. When partnering didn’t work out for Hiro, the Pistils were sent away, every single time. It was **never** his fault.

And now Hiro wanted to steal his Pistil. The girl who’d got a 100% paracapacity score with him on their first synchronisation. The girl who’d accepted him for who he was, who’d looked past all his rude comments and insults.

He could feel his insides turning. Anger bubbling up to the surface and rushing up his throat. Mitsuru wanted to yell, he wanted to punch Hiro in his stupid, innocent face, and he wanted to run away with (Y/N).

Mitsuru stared her face, drinking in every detail. The cute curve in her smile, the twinkle in her wonderstruck eyes, the way their suits matched in colour, the skip in her walk, the way she hugged him after every battle. Suddenly his heart was pounding in his chest like they were battling a Klaxosaur.

“Fine,” he ground out, hating himself to the very bone. “It better be quick.”

Hiro looked relieved. Zero Two looked bored. (Y/N) looked uneasy, but she nodded carefully, squeezing his hand one last time before letting it go.

“Let’s get this over with,” the girl grunted out.

~

“Okay,” (Y/N) muttered to herself, running her hands down her sides. The skin-tight uniform didn’t help her anxiety and she could feel Hiro’s eyes burning into the notches on her spine.

“Stop staring,” she grumbled bashfully, her hands fitting into each side of the FRANXX Pistil system.

Hiro was sitting in the Chlorophytum pilot seat, twiddling nervously. He watched in utter silence as (Y/N) got down on her knees, facing away from him and slid into the Pistil control unit.

The boy licked his lips nervously, not being able to tear his gaze away from the ample curves of her body, the tightness of her chest, the sway of her hips, the rhythm of her behind.

When she finally settled against the metal, his eyes refused to tear away from the way her thighs straddled each side of the Pistil system. Something in his stomach flipped and twisted and Hiro swallowed down a gasp at the blissful feeling.

“I should warn you, Hiro,” (Y/N) said softly, feeling her face burn, knowing he was staring. “When people link with me…”

Her tongue twisted in her throat and she curled her lip inward. The hood of the paracapacity unit swung forward and locked into place against her display. The handles of the FRANXX popped out from each of her hips.

Hiro swallowed thickly, staring at the gap between her thighs and then back up to the stems of her suit, connected to her haunches.

“W-What…?” Hiro’s voice was trembling, scared to even touch the handles of her suit, terrified to even think about synchronising with 115.

“It’s ah…” her heart squeezed in embarrassment. “They say it’s…intense.”

“O-Oh,” Hiro squeaked out, staring at the ridges in her spine.

He didn’t want to do this as much as (Y/N) did. They were both perfectly fine with their one partners, their own paracapacity. But synchronising together, knowing all his thoughts and feelings, trusting each other; it was awkward.

“Commence connecting,” Hachi’s voice boomed over the intercom. “If you two are even slightly out of sync, the paracapacity levels will fluctuate wildly.”

“You ready?” (Y/N) asked quietly, trepidation filling her lungs.

“Y-Yeah,” Hiro said meekly, reaching out to jostle the holders, wrapping his fingers around the triggers.

(Y/N)'s back lit up like a rattlesnake, blue light rippling up her spine until it reached her headpiece. The monitor flashed white and the pilot system raised up, linking the paracapacity.

Hiro took a deep breath, his hands trembling in sheer uncertainty. The dark haired boy felt his chest shrivel as he watched their synchronisation level rise. As soon as the level hit 100, their minds locked and something incredible surged through Hiro’s body.

It felt as though every fibre in his body was on fire, burning him from the inside out in this unexplainable feeling. Tears pricked Hiro’s eyes, pain surging through his body like poison. A knot formed in his stomach, like hot iron moulding into his bones. Something inside him tightened so painfully he let out a shriek, completely overwhelmed as though he was in a dream.

“H-Hiro?” (Y/N) whimpered out, her hips twitching in oversensitivity as their minds connected. She could feel his fingers shaking against her handles and the race of his heart straight to her core.

“Are you okay?” she managed to get out, breathless from their synchronisation. In response to her question, Hiro let out this loud, embarrassing groan, like someone had stabbed him.

The unfamiliar heat pooled in his belly like a boiling kettle whistling from the stove. Hiro let out a strained whimper when the heat accelerated in his system, leaving him utterly breathless.

“115,” Hachi’s voice called over the intercom. “What is happening?”

(Y/N) licked her lips, turning her head to glance at her substitute partner, wriggling around in the Stamen pilot seat like a worm. A frown found its way onto (Y/N)’s face as she released her hands from the Pistil controls and sat up.

“I-I don’t know,” she explained. “It’s like 016’s having an allergic reaction to me.”

“Disconnect immediately,” Hachi ordered, his face disappearing in a fuzzy whirl.

As soon as Hachi said that, this wonderfully incredibly feeling spread across Hiro’s body, like warm lightening trickling into his veins. It felt like someone was pouring droplets of sun and pleasure down his throat.

He choked, his hips bucking as the pleasure got so intense he couldn’t see. A cry slipped past him again as it began to build in his stomach, the string like feelings coiling and snapping in his chest.

Sweet, sweet bliss, coursed through him like a Stampede FRANXX, rendering him almost unconscious, his body shaking so badly she thought he might explode.

(Y/N) stared in confused awe as Hiro clutched their connection handles desperately, his head thrown from side to side, curses and little whimpers leaving his mouth.

Suddenly Hiro’s body started to spasm, his back arching out of the seat, a prominent bulge in his suit catching her eye. Hiro’s eyes snapped open, blue and feral like the ocean and he screamed at octaves (Y/N) didn't know he had.

“Hiro!” (Y/N) yelled, pulling his hands off her handles, struggling with his death grip. Even though she was pissed that she had to partner swap with him for this experiment, they were still friends.

She watched him slink back into the seat, panting like an animal. A pleasurable numbness settled on his body and Hiro groaned one last time before becoming mind tinglingly dizzy.

(Y/N) stumbled as she got to her feet inside their mech, her high-heeled suit clambering on the expensive interfaces.

“Are you okay?” she asked carefully, observing his exhausted figure and the burning of his cheeks. It looked like a fever, but judging from his reaction, it was anything but.

Hiro shuffled a bit, his eyes blurry, and when he finally looked up, he didn’t seem at all hurt. There was this glow in his skin and this sparkle behind his blue eyes.

“W-What…” he sucked in a breath. "What was that?”

(Y/N) stared at him, lips turned in a hesitant frown. “How the hell should I know, you’re the one who experienced it.”

Hiro flushed red like an apple. “R-Right, sorry.”

(Y/N) shook her head, standing up and looking at the skylight of Chlorophytum. “Looks like whatever Papa wanted didn’t work.”

Hiro let out a breathless wheeze, struggling to his feet. (Y/N) wrapped an arm around his elbow, lifting him from the pilot seat. He stumbled a bit, leaning into (Y/N) for support, feeling the supple brush of her suit against his cheek.

God, he was never going to forget the sight of her piloting a FRANXX. The way her back curved into the metal and her legs twitched when they connected, just thinking about it made Hiro feel guilty. Guilty that he didn’t feel that way when he linked with Zero Two.

“I warned you,” (Y/N) grumbled, helping him steady himself. “Maybe you should’ve listened.”

Before Hiro could even think of a response, the entrance to the FRANXX suddenly hissed and opened, revealing Nana, Hachi and squad 13 looking very concerned.

They stumbled out of the FRANXX, Hiro fumbling with his feet, still blissed out of his mind from the freight train of pleasure he’d just experienced.

“Darling~” Zero Two cooed, jumping into his arms. Hiro stumbled a bit under her weight, but smiled giddily at his actual partner, getting smothered in her pink hair.

(Y/N) turned and locked eyes with Mitsuru, his own green ones were heavy with worry. Something in (Y/N)’s chest fluttered and it felt so nice that she couldn’t help but beam at her Stamen.

“Turns out I’m not that compatible after all,” (Y/N) said softly, leaning in closer to Mitsuru, having missed him after being away for that short amount of time.

“That’s actually incorrect,” Hachi murmured. “The paracapacity system overloaded in your FRANXX, and Hiro suffered some internal damaged of some kind, maybe a seizure.”

“What?” Ichigo and Goro exclaimed, looking over at Hiro who was getting flustered from all of Zero Two’s affection.

“Sorry Hachi,” Hiro spluttered. “It definitely wasn’t a seizure…it felt…ah…u-um, it felt kinda nice actually.”

Hachi stared at the boy blankly. “I see.”

The rest of the squad were suddenly staring at Hiro and Zero Two, cheeks flushed in embarrassment and mouths agape. Zero Two was staring over at (Y/N), glaring almost devilishly at her.

Mitsuru’s hand came to (Y/N)’s waist, pulling her into his side protectively and sending Hiro and Zero Two a glare back. (Y/N) flushed red, her hand coming to Mitsuru’s rib and holding onto his Parasite uniform.

“Well,” Nana sighed. “Since the experiment didn’t work, you may go back to Mistilteinn, we’ll leave the data for Papa to look over.”

“Finally!” Zerome cried. “I’m starving!”

“Ah!” Miku punched Zerome in the arm. “Shut up, will you! Why do you have to be so loud?”

“Huh?” Zerome pulled on Miku's hair. “Says you! Your voice is so annoying I bet it makes Futoshi’s ears bleed~.”

“Why you!” Miku flushed red in anger. “My voice may be annoying, but at least I’m not a midget Stamen!”

"Hey!" Zerome whined, flapping his arms around. "I'm no a midget!"

(Y/N) sighed, shaking her head in amusement. Seeing them argue made a warm and familiar feeling thaw her from the inside out. Seeing her squadmates act so normal after something like this happened eased her resolve.

“Let's go back?” Mitsuru said softly, his fingers tapping away gently on her hip bone.

(Y/N) bit her lip, trying not to blush. “Yeah, let’s go home.”

~


End file.
